


Kingdom Hearts-Friends To The End

by camharkness



Series: Kingdom Hearts-Final Weilders [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awesome, Darkness, Fanfiction, Keyblade, Other, Sad, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness
Summary: A girl, her brother, and her best friend live in twilight town. A nice place with a beautiful sunset. what is it like when the darkness arrives? Will they be able to stay in the light? or will they all turn to darkness? friendships will be tested. more will be made.





	Kingdom Hearts-Friends To The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kh fanfic. so forgive me. this is more of a "what if" if anything. it's not cannon to kh in any way or meant to follow the cannon. it's all what if.

The sun was setting on the peaceful twilight town. Sarah walked up to her brother cam and her best friend Kat who were in the sandlot. Sarah is 14, she has long blue hair, two blue eyes, blue glasses, a blue hoodie along with black jeans with belts all over the legs, and blue boots on.  
kat is 16, she has long purple hair and purple eyes, she has a red jacket with a black shirt underneath on. along with brown pants and black shoes.  
cam is 19, he has long black hair. he has one blue eye and one red one, he had a green jacket on, a black shirt, blue pants, and semi-big shoes. they were standing in front of 3 bats, one looked like a normal struggle bat, one had a guard on the handle, and the last one looked like a wand.  
"so, who wants which one?" asked cam kat jumped and picked up the normal one.  
"this one is my style!" she said. sarah picked up the wand.  
"magic all the way dude!" she squealed.  
Cam smiled, picking up the defense struggle bat. "alright. this one is mine. Sarah you and me first." he said getting into a battle stance, holding his bat over his head pointing it at Sarah.  
Sarah crouched down and held her wand in both of her hands. "don't go easy on me big bro! I may be small but I'm not a little kid anymore!"  
"I know," he said running at her, she blocked a few of his attacks.  
"I got this!" Sarah yelled trying to smack cam's bat out of his hands. he knocked her to the ground by kicking her leg and pulled her bat out of her hand and pointed them both at her head. "dang. you still win." she said with a giggle.  
"because you're reckless," he said helping her up and handing her her wand.  
"she still did good!" said kat hugging Sarah.

"alright my turn to fight Sarah!"  
sarah looked at kat with a smile and stood in her battle stance, kat held her bat behind her, tightly gripping the handle.  
"Ready? STRUGGLE!" cam yelled from the bench, the sunset, the moon came out, kat and Sarah ran at each other hitting their bats against each other. they were evenly matched, they kept going for about an hour, when they finished, they panted.  
"you're... very good kat.," Sarah said smiling.  
"you are too..." kat said. sarah looked at cam. he was looking at the sky.  
"cam? you ok?" asked Sarah.  
"yeah... I'm ok. just tired and hungry."  
"I'm hungry too!" yelled kat.  
"you're always hungry!" laughed Sarah.  
they walked out of the sandlot. "tomorrow, we get jobs and hit the beach!" Sarah said with excitement.  
"Hopefully." said cam.  
"even if we don't get to the beach we'll have more munny for us!" said kat "which means more f o o d!"  
"You always want food kat hehe" Sarah giggled, looking up at the sky. "summers... almost over... only a few more days..." she said with a sigh.  
"hey maybe some big thing will happen and then no more school." kat said.  
"you guys actually do need school sadly. for jobs."  
"uuuuugh school is dumb!" said Sarah. " they go too slow!!!" she said. sarah loved learning, but the schools in twilight town are way behind her.  
"I hate school. I don't understand any of it. I'm only passing because of Sarah."  
they all laughed, Kat waved at them as she walked across the rails the trolly runs on to get to her house, cam and Sarah walked into their house, cam went to the kitchen and started cooking mac and cheese, which was Sarah's favorite.  
"what you making cam?" she asked.  
"mac and cheese," he said Sarah let out a loud screech  
"Y E S M A C A N D C H E E S E!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
after 15 minutes the food was done, they sat at the kitchen table and ate. "hey big brother?"  
"yes, Sarah?" cam asked taking a bite of his food.  
sarah had a mouth full of mac and cheese "do you think there are other worlds out there?"  
"first, swallow. and secondly. maybe. I don't fully know. maybe there are."  
"well. why are we on this one?"  
"man you're really getting deep tonight. I don't know. but if there is a reason, maybe it's a good one. i don't know sis. lets just eat and go to bed ok?"  
"fine," she said.  
they finished eating and washed their dishes and headed to their rooms. sarah hung her wand onto her wall, took off her shoes, and climbed into bed. she sighed and slowly fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting her window.


End file.
